Charlotte Emily
Charlotte, otherwise known as Charlie, is the main character of the novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes and The Twisted Ones. Appearance Charlotte is a teenage girl who wears white t-shirt, blue jeans pants and just like Jessica, she wears a green long sleeve jacket. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Despite her sweetness and kind personality, Charlotte has a type of independent/self-sufficient/scare personality, as she doesn't get captured by William, that may tell us she can fight back for herself. As seen in the book, she is the one who killed William in the Spring Bonnie's Suit. She is also a Tomboy, and find hard to trust people. Five Night at Freddy's Novel Series The Silver Eyes According to the novel, Charlie is the daughter of Henry and Sammy's twin sister. On Halloween, 1982, Afton donned the Spring Bonnie suit, and he kidnapped and murdered Sammy, Charlie's twin brother, when they were both toddlers. While William was suspected of committing this murder, he wasn't charged; as a result, the diner ends up closing down. In 1995, 17-year-old Charlie returns to her childhood home of Hurricane, Utah to attend the launch of a scholarship dedicated to her school friend Michael Brooks, who went missing ten years earlier. She reunites with her childhood friends Jessica, John, and Carlton, and they decide to revisit the place where Michael died: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a family restaurant Charlie's father once owned now an incomplete shopping mall has been built in the restaurant's place, but upon further investigation the friends discover the restaurant is still standing, and the mall has been built around it. Breaking in, they explore the abandoned restaurant and find that the animatronic mascot characters - Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie and Chica, which were built by Charlie's father - have been left behind. The next day, Charlie and her friends attend the scholarship's launch ceremony at their old school, where Michael's parents give a speech about him. Afterwards, John confesses to Charlie that he remembers seeing a strange person in a yellow Freddy costume at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the day of Michael's death, and he now suspects this person was Michael's killer. That night, Charlie, Jessica, John, and Carlton return to the restaurant, accompanied by their friends Lamar, Marla, and her 11-year-old brother Jason. They discover the still-functioning control panel which makes the robots move, and Charlie finds a fourth robot - Foxy the Pirate Fox - which cuts her arm with his hook. The next morning, haunted by recent events, Charlie tells John that before moving to Hurricane her father owned another restaurant called Fredbear's Family Diner, which featured two performing robots, yellow versions of Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Bunny. John drives Charlie to the abandoned diner in New Harmony, and she remembers the day her brother Sammy was abducted by someone in a Bonnie costume, which led to the diner going out of business and Charlie's parents divorcing. She suspects that Sammy's abduction and Michael's murder are connected. That evening, the friends go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza again, but are caught by the mall's security guard Dave, who threatens to call the police. Charlie offers to let Dave explore the restaurant with them, and he accepts. Inside, the friends play with the control panel, and while they are distracted Dave retrieves a yellow Bonnie costume from a closet and abducts Carlton, which Jason witnesses. The friends flee the restaurant and fetch Police Officer Dunn, only to find that the restaurant's door has been chained up while they were gone. Police Chief Clay Burke - Carlton's father - does not believe their story, and assumes Carlton is playing a prank. Charlie later talks with John about her father; he closed the restaurant and committed suicide after Michael was murdered, leading many people in the town to suspect he was the killer. Charlie and John go to a library to research the history of Fredbear's Family Diner, and find an old newspaper article about Sammy's kidnapping with a photograph of Dave, who the newspaper identifies as the diner's co-owner. Jason runs off, intending to rescue Carlton, and Charlie, John, Lamar, Jessica, and Marla break into the restaurant to find him. Finding Carlton, Charlie undoes the spring locks and frees him from the costume. As they search for a way out, the four robots come to life and pursue them through the restaurant. William reveals that the robots are possessed by the vengeful ghosts of his victims, and boasts that they will hunt down and kill any intruders. The group tries to hide in a party room, but all four robots corner them. However, they are halted by the arrival of a fifth robot, the yellow Freddy from Fredbear's Family Diner, which Charlie realizes is possessed by Michael's ghost. The yellow Freddy allows them to leave, and Chief Burke arrives to search for the missing Officer Dunn. William attacks in the yellow Bonnie costume, but Charlie activates its spring locks, killing him. As the robots drag William's corpse away, Chief Burke escorts everyone out of the mall. The friends go their separate ways, and before leaving Hurricane, Charlie visits her father's grave, remembering a happy day she had with him when she was a child. Twisted Ones William kidnapping Samuel The creature in the doorway. At first he was a shadow, blocking the light, then he was a man in a rabbit suit, and even then it didn’t occur to Charlie to be afraid. She knew this rabbit. Sammy hadn’t even noticed him yet. He continued to play with his toy truck, running it back and forth hypnotically across the floor. Charlie stared up at the thing in the doorway, and a coldness began to gather in the pit of her stomach. This was not the rabbit she knew. Its eyes shifted back and forth subtly between the twins, taking its time: making its choice. When the eyes settled on Charlie, the cold feeling spread all through her, then he looked away again, at Sammy, who still hadn’t turned around. Then a sudden movement, and the costumes on their hangers all leaped together, covering her so she couldn’t see. She heard the toy truck hit the ground and spin in place for a moment, then everything was still. She was alone, a vital part of her cut away. Leaning the Truth As Charlotte and her friends escaped from Springtrap and The Twisted Animatronics. Charlie demanded Springtrap to tell her "Why did you choose my brother!"only for him to say “I didn’t choose him", his hands grabbed Charlie’s shoulders, dragging her up and away from the semiconscious Springtrap. She turned back, shaking with rage. “I’ll kill you!” she cried. She lifted Springtrap up by the shoulders and shoved him back against the rock. His head bounced and rolled to the side. “What do you mean you didn’t choose him?!" Charlie said, leaning in close to him, as if she might read the answers in his battered face. “You took him from me! Why did you take him!” Springtrap’s mismatched eyes seemed to focus for a moment, and he even seemed to have difficulty muttering his next words. “I didn’t take him. I took you.” Charlie stared, her fingers going lax, loosening on Springtrap’s moldy suit. "What?" The rage that had filled her to the breaking point drained away all at once. She felt like she’d lost too much blood and was going into shock. Springtrap didn’t try to get away; he just lay there coughing and sputtering. "You took me?" Charlie seemed motionless. Her Date with John Charlie went on a date with John after she was with Clay talking about the dead man's body out in the field. She went with John to eat at a Thai restaurant he invited her to. After eating at the Thai restaurant, they went to see a movie called Zombies vs. Zombies, it reminded Charlie about her twin brother Sammy. After the date, John took her to the park, Charlie said "it was awkward", She went home and Jessica was excited and she said "so? how did it go?" Then Charlie nervously answered "it was ok". Death (?) When Charlotte, John, and Jessica escape from a burning building, Charlotte stated that she wants to stay with family, but John tells her that "If you don’t get out of here, you’ll die. Whatever’s behind that door, it can’t give you back your family. You still have us". Charlie not believing him until he said "I Love You." As the three escape, Twisted Freddy (Now, one arm and legs)breaks out and attacks and catches Charlotte inside of his springlock suit. As Jessica tries to get her out of the suit, while John attacks and destroying Twisted Freddy, which cause the springlocks to loosely killing Charlotte instantly, but somehow she survived. As the building collapsing, Jessica and John escape as the building collapsed leaving the half-alive Charlotte buried under the rubble. Teaser for the Next Book As Charlotte's friends mourn over her death, a woman drives up and got out. She was slim and tall, with long, straight brown hair that glistened in the sun. She strode purposefully toward the diner. They all watched motionless, as if the slightest sound might rupture the illusion and send her away. The woman was almost at the door. Arty said it first: “Charlie?” Marla shook her head. She leaped up and turned, calling from the seat, “Charlie!” She ran for the door, and Jessica was quick on her heels, crying out after her. They rushed to the doorway to meet her just as she walked in. Arty seemed confused, his mouth opened slightly and his brow furrowed. John watched for a steady moment, then turned away decisively, facing across the table with a grave expression. He didn’t speak until Arty met his gaze. “That’s not Charlie.” Trivia *Either her full name could be Charlie Schidmt or Charlie Afton due to her being a counterpart of Afton's Daughter. Category:Browse Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Protagonists